Ai, You're Alive?
by RoseSandrock
Summary: Aitwo, the girl that was cloned from a dead girl, was Mewtwo's best friend. But did she really die? Mewtwo is about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. My idea came from the Japanese version of the history of Mewtwo. Enjoy ^^  
  


Chapter One  
  


Ever since that day, you left, I've felt this void inside of me. Longing, wanting something to fill that void, I tried a number of things. Giovanni used me, I felt humans betrayed me. After creating clones, it seemed to have filled that void, only a little. My hatred of the one that I was cloned from, Mew, led me to do awful, threatening things to the human specie. A boy showed me that there was still good in humans, so I erased everyone's memory of the storm, that I caused, and escaped with the clones to Purity Cannon.  
  
A few years later, that same human helped me escape from my enemy and helped save me. I erased the memories of those wanting to harm me and the cannon. After that, the clones were scattered throughout the world and I was left alone, once again.  
  
Still, I want to see you, even though you're gone. You were an experiment, like me, innocent, yet destroyed. You were my best friend, Ai. Why did you have to leave me a cold, heartless creature? Just to see you again... To talk with you again... To become friends again... That's all I desire...  
  
*******************  
RS: Short, but this is the beginning of my story. If you haven't guessed, it's Mewtwo talking in chapter one. The next chapters, however, are going to be from a third person view. Hope you enjoyed it and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Two  
  


The shadowy leader of Team Rocket watched the girl that had been in his care for five years play with his prized Pokémon. He had found her on Cinnabar Island, the exact place where his forgotten prized Pokémon was found. His red suit and green tie stuck out, almost like a sore thumb. His cold black eyes watched her; his coal black hair shining in the sun.  
  
he said. The girl turned. Her beautiful, long teal hair flowed behind her, her eyes were so blue and beautiful, her green shirt and blue skirt almost made her look like an elf. She giggled, then ran towards him.  
  
Dad! You're home! She said, hugging him. The leader of Team Rocket smiled.  
  
Yes, I am, he said. He kneeled down to her level. I brought you something from work, today. He held out the red and white ball. She squealed with delight.  
  
A Pokéball! She said, happily. For my birthday?  
  
Yes. It's time you got your first Pokémon, he said. She jumped up and down, with uncontainable excitement. Then, we'll be leaving for White City, tonight. It's far in the mountains, away from everything, yet it's so vast. You'll love it.  
  
Wow! This will be the best birthday ever! Alex said, eyes shining. Her adopted father smiled.  
  
Mr. Giovanni! came a Team Rocket Grunt, running up the marble walkway. He whispered into Giovanni's ear.  
  
Another one? Giovanni asked, almost enraged. Alex was peaked with curiosity. I'll be there in a minute.  
  
the grunt said, running back from where he came.  
  
Alex, I have to leave, really quick, Giovanni said. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for tonight.  
  
Alex said, reluctantly. Giovanni ran after the grunt. Alex was left alone, again. She looked at her Pokéball. Pokéball, go! She said, throwing it. Out came an Abra. An Abra! She said, delighted.  
  
it said, in a sleep-like state. Abra, Abra.  
  
Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, so you can grow up to be a strong Kadabra! Alex said, happily.  
  
Alex turned and faced the breeze. She seemed happy, but it still felt a part of her was still missing. Someone very dear and close to her; a part that has been lost or forgotten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is unbelievable, Giovanni said, surveying the wreckage. The third time this week. Was it stationed-?  
  
Near White City, the grunt said. Obviously, it's either a Pokémon or a group of trainers. Very strong. The machine had picked up a strong energy or power, before exploding.  
  
Were any of our people injured?  
  
A couple, but they'll be fine. They talk of a white Pokémon, with a purple tail and eyes. It's supposed to be a legend of the area.  
  
Hm, that Pokémon could prove useful to me, Giovanni said, evilly smiling. My daughter and I are to go to White City, tonight. I'll communicate from there. Giovanni turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a cave, far in the mountains of White City, there the mighty Pokémon sat, watching a screen.  
  
_I'm letting them catch on to me_, he thought. _I'm being too careless. He'll come after me, again, if I don't be more careful. _He stood, walking to the entrance of the cave. Night had already fallen over the city; the lights shone like a jewel hidden in the mountains. _But I can't let Team Rocket come to this area. The people are too nice and caring here. Team Rocket will destroy this place, and turn it against all Pokémon. I can't let that happen_. He grabbed a long coat and a hat, like a detective, then strolled through the forest. He went into town and into a nearby shop.  
  
May I help you? said the elder man. He was cleaning the bar. He had snow white hair, and eyes like Brock's. He looked up to see the cloaked figure. Ah! I didn't think you would come tonight. Want something to drink, Mewtwo? I can get you some water.  
  
No thanks. He sat down infront of the man. What's going on?  
  
The Team Rocket leader is coming this weekend, He said, leaning on the counter. He's staying for two weeks. He announces that he's celebrating his daughter's ninth birthday. He's really surveying the land.  
  
He has a daughter?  
  
Word has it, he adopted her, after finding her. Other details are disclosed even to me.  
  
Really. His purple eyes looked around the empty bar. Where is he staying?  
  
Some fancy hotel up town, said the man. I don't know the name.  
  
Thanks. Mewtwo stood, to leave.  
  
Maybe we can have lunch together some time. I'll cook and bring it up the mountain.  
  
Sounds good. Mewtwo stepped outside. A long limo passed by.  
  
Wow! This is White City? Alex asked, excited. Giovanni nodded. She was at the window seat, Giovanni was in the seat in front of her. She suddenly spotted the cloaked figure. She could see his purple eyes, watching the limo. She felt like she knew that person. Those eyes seemed so familiar. Mewtwo felt it too. He saw the little girl, though the glass was tinted.  
  
Ai? Mewtwo asked, as the limo went by.  
  
_That's strange_, Alex thought, sitting back. _I feel like I know this person, but where? I've never known anyone with purple eyes. And what was that voice in my head? That sounded familiar, too-_  
  
What's wrong, Alex? Giovanni asked, interrupting her thoughts. Alex shook the thought away.  
  
she said, with a smile. My imagination is running away, again. She stared out of the window, as if nothing happened.  
  
_Why did I think of her? She's been gone for several years, now, _he thought, bitterly. _Why am I thinking of her? But, that girl... _Mewtwo smiled to himself. _I still miss her. I'll never get over her death._ With that he turned towards the mountains, and walked back.  
  
***************************  
RS: My chapter's are usually long *sweatdrop* So, you'll have to bear with me. Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Three  
  


Wow! This place is huge! Almost bigger than the house! Alex said, happily. It was the biggest hotel in the city. Alex had been given her own room. It had a queen sized bed, beside a huge balcony. A small waterfall that went into a small creek, that ran throughout the room.  
  
Do you like it? Giovanni asked.  
  
Yes! More than anything! Alex said, happily.  
  
I'm going to get settled in my room, Giovanni said, leaving the nine year old alone.  
  
She called after him. She went to the dresser, and put her clothes in. Then, she took out the Pokéball. Go, Abra! She said, throwing the ball. Out came her Abra, not sleeping. Hey Abra!  
  
it said, looking up at its owner.  
  
Have a good sleep? Abra nodded. She sat infront of it. She closed her eyes. What am I thinking about? She asked. Give me a picture of what I'm thinking about. Abra closed it's eyes, too. She thought about an orange. Abra came up with a picture similar to an orange. Good job! She made a mental picture of a Pikachu. Abra returned the picture, only a slight difference in its face.  
  
  
  
Good job! Alex said, opening her eyes. Her Pokémon did, too. It looked pleased. Can you bend spoons? she asked, going to a fancy table and picking up one of the spoons. If you bend it, I can bend it back in place. Abra took the spoon.  
  
Abra, Abra, it said, in a slow monologue. Suddenly the spoon bent.  
  
Yea! My turn, Alex said, taking the bent spoon. She concentrated, with all of her might. Then, the spoon straightened back.  
  
It said, clapping for its owner.  
  
Thanks, Abra, Alex said, blushing. She sat the spoon down. I've had weird powers like that since I was little. I used to believe I could use telepathy, like a real psychic Pokémon.  
  
  
  
I shouldn't be telling you this, but I can trust you, Alex said. My dad isn't my dad. He found me, wondering around on Cinnabar Island. The doctor said I had amnesia, and probably won't remember my past. But I wonder, who are my real parents? Did I have any friends, or was I always alone and have this emptiness inside of me? Alex looked towards the balcony.  
  
Abra, Abra bra.  
  
You think so? Abra nodded. I hope you're right. I do wish to have some memory of who I was. She stood and walked towards the window. The sight of the mountains renewed her thoughts about the person she saw. _Why did those eyes seem so familiar? What was that voice?  
  
Maybe it's someone you knew from before you had amnesia.  
  
_ Alex said, looking down. Abra was right beside her. It looked up at her.  
  
_I said, maybe it's someone you knew before you had amnesia_.  
  
You can use telepathy? Abra nodded. Are you reading my mind? Abra nodded. Alex smiled. Maybe we can see if I can use telepathy, okay?  
  
_Okay_.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What? There hasn't been any more signs of him? Giovanni asked, over the phone.  
  
said the grunt, on the other end. Maybe it's because we haven't built anything else.  
  
Hm. That's true. We'll start construction tomorrow. West side of the city at dawn. My daughter wants to walk around town. I don't feel so bad leaving her, since she has Abra, now.  
  
Right, but what will you tell her?  
  
I have some business to take care of. Besides, she doesn't need to know our real purpose here.  
  
Okay. We'll make sure the girl doesn't get in trouble. Should we send-  
  
Send an agent over in the morning, Giovanni said. It doesn't matter who.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_They're tears. When living things hurt, tears come out. Only humans cry. Thank you. Thank you for crying for me. But even though you're sad, you're still alive...  
  
The tears don't stop! What will I do? Answer me, please!  
  
_Ai! Mewtwo jolted awake. He looked around at the stalagmites and other cave formations. He wasn't in the lab, yet at home. Mewtwo walked towards the cave entrance, his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
_Why am I having that dream? I haven't thought about that in five years. Why now? Is it because of that girl that I saw? _He looked out at the city. The lights still glittered. _What if she really didn't die? Don't be a fool, Mewtwo. You know as well as you're looking at this city that she never would have lived. She couldn't. She was too weak to live. But, what if the scientist was making an Ai three?_  
  
Possibly. His purple eyes turned from the city, to the mountains. But if he did, how did she live? The explosion would have killed her. Maybe not if she has psychic powers. He sighed. I'll never know. He turned and went back into the cave. He stopped, for a moment, and turned. _Ai, if you are there, good night. _Then he continued back into his cave._  
  
_**********************  
Please Review ^^ Thanks thunder mouse pikachu!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Four  
  


Jessie and James here, said a red head. The trio was invited in the room. Good morning, sir, she said, sweetly. Have a good night's rest?  
  
Yes, yes, Giovanni said.  
  
Ah! Persian's not here! said Meowth, looking around.  
  
That's because my daughter is here.  
  
Your daughter? James, a teen with short purple hair, said, questioningly.  
  
Yes, that's why I called you. I have important business to do. My daughter wants to see the town. I'm going to let her go by herself. Yet, I'm concerned about her safety. Do you think you can manage tracking my daughter?  
  
Uh, sure, Jessie said.  
  
Fine. You are dismissed. Jessie, James, and Meowth left the room.  
  
I can't believe it. We're reduced to baby-sitters, Jessie said.  
  
Hey, if we do a good job, maybe we'll be put on the boss' good list, James said.  
  
That means no more simple, run-of-the-mill stuff, either, Meowth said.  
  
Wait a second, Jessie said. What does the boss' daughter look like?  
  
Good question, James said, stopping.   
  
Don't look at me, he said.  
  
Alex said, scaring them.  
  
Oh, hello, little girl, Jessie said.  
  
You work for my dad, she said. I didn't know Team Rocket was around here-  
  
Your dad? James repeated. Alex nodded.  
  
My dad's name is Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket.  
  
Oh really? Jessie asked, delighted.  
  
Yes. You were looking for me?  
  
I'll tell her, James said. He took Alex aside. You see, your father is very concerned about you and is very protective. He wants us to spy on you as you go through town.  
  
Alex said, interested. That's so cool! So, are you going to spy on me?  
  
Supposedly, but don't tell your father, okay? This is our secret. Alex nodded. Good! What's you name? Mine's James.  
  
I'm Alex. This is Abra! She took out her Pokéball and out came her Pokémon.  
  
Wow! An Abra! James said, delighted. I have to show you mine ^^ He took out a Pokéball. Weezing, go!  
  
James returned it.  
  
I would show you my other one, but it doesn't like me that much, James said, looking at the other Pokéball.  
  
Alex said. So, what were you before you were a Rocket?  
  
A spoiled brat, James sighed. Living much like you were.  
  
Really. I guess it takes all types, huh? James looked at her, puzzled.  
  
Jessie said, waving. Are we ready?  
  
You two go on, James said. We'll meet back here later, after midnight. I'm going to go with Alex.  
  
What's wrong with him, Meowth? Jessie asked.  
  
I don't know, but we better spy on them, Meowth said. James and Alex walked towards the elevators. There they go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is only going to be a test run, Giovanni said to the grunt. Just to see if our little friend shows up. We're going to build something simple, just so we know what we're looking at.  
  
said the grunt. Construction began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex said. They were at the park. James was sitting on a swing beside Alex, not swinging, just watching.  
  
  
  
Do you ever feel a void within you?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Like something's missing. A piece gone.  
  
I can't say I have.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. James noticed her, staring at the ground in deep thought.  
  
You're not very happy, are you? James asked.  
  
Not really. There's something missing inside of me, James. A part of me not here. Sure, I look happy, just so dad doesn't become concerned but I'll never get rid of this void. No matter how hard I try.  
  
Since when does Team Rocket hang out with kids? said a voice. Alex and James looked up. There stood Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu.  
  
I'm not hanging out with a kid, James said. This happens to be my boss' lovely daughter. I'm supposed to take care of her.  
  
Your boss' daughter? Misty said.   
  
James said, proudly. Tell them, Alex.  
  
James is taking care of me, she said.  
  
That's the leader of Team Rocket's daughter? Brock asked. Man, she's pretty good looking for a young girl.  
  
I'm not a young girl! Alex said. Next year, I'll be on my way to becoming a Pokémon Trainer! I'll have my father's gym and everything! James looked at her. I mean, if I want to. She turned and walked off.  
  
  
  
Can't you just leave us alone? James asked, angrily. We were having a nice talk, until you twerps had to come! James ran after her.  
  
We didn't know, Ash said.  
  
I didn't know James to be that, that, Misty said.  
  
Brock finished.  
  
I don't know. I don't have a good feeling about this.  
  
What do you mean, Ash? Misty asked.  
  
If the leader's daughter is here, then I bet something is getting ready to start in this city. Something big. We might want to stay here a while, Ash said.  
  
Yeah, you're right, Brock said.  
  
**************************  
Please Review ^^ Thanks Mystic Mewtwo and Thunder Mouse Pikachu!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Five  
  


Darkness came fast. They were on the far side of the city, near the place where Alex had spotted the cloaked figure.  
  
Um, Alex, James said, as they walked towards the place. Maybe we should turn back and go to the hotel.  
  
No, not yet. I have to see someone, she said.  
  
But it's getting late. I don't want your father to yell at me, especially since I can't go home, James said.  
  
You can't go home? Alex asked.  
  
Well, you see, there's a marriage waiting for me, back home, to a girl I don't love. So, I ran away and joined Team Rocket.  
  
Alex said. That's so amazing! You weren't happy, either. James shook his head. Me either, that's why I have to see this person, again. I feel as though I know them, but I've never seen them in my life. I'm hoping he'll come back, tonight.  
  
Okay, but only for a little while, James said, unsure.  
  
I can't believe it, Jessie said, watching them through binoculars. He's spent all day with that little girl and haven't even cared about us!  
  
I believe it, Meowth said. Jessie looked up.  
  
There's someone coming the other way, Jessie said, looking through the binoculars, again. It looks like... no, it can't be.  
  
Meowth asked.  
  
Remember Mewtwo? That person is his height. Meowth rolled his eyes.  
  
Big deal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mewtwo walked down the street, towards the bar. He stopped short. He heard Alex and James' voices.  
  
_What? There's usually nobody here_, he thought. He went down the nearest alley, waiting for them to leave.  
  
Do you think he'd come? Alex asked.  
  
I don't know, James said.  
  
_Those voices. They sound so familiar, but from where?  
_  
I hope he does, Alex said. I want to see his face, just to see if it's familiar. They were quiet for a while.  
  
_Her voice. _ Mewtwo closed his eyes. _Ai, but it can't be you. You're dead. I watched you die before my eyes. There's no way you could be alive, is there? _He looked around the corner, but they were hidden by the shadows. He went back around the corner.  
  
Come on, James said. He's not coming, tonight.  
  
But James-  
  
Your father will have my head if I don't get you home.  
  
Mewtwo stood there, wondering what to do.  
  
It can't be. She's gone, he said. There's no way she could have lived through the cloning process. No way. Yet, there was still doubt. _Ai_. Alex turned, suddenly.  
  
James stopped and watched her. She turned back around.  
  
I heard something. Did you hear anything?  
  
Alex looked disappointed. Mewtwo looked around the corner, and saw them leaving. A blue glow appeared around him, and he lifted off the ground. _I'll follow them_, Mewtwo thought. _That way, I'll see for myself, if she resembles her. I doubt it, though._ He quietly flew above them.  
  
He looked so familiar, Alex said. Just his eyes, a neat purple color. They're so beautiful. Then I heard a voice in my head, just like I just did. It said the same thing. Ai. Do you know anyone named Ai?  
  
Not that I know of, James said. Alex became quiet, in deep thought. _ Ai. Who's Ai? It sounds familiar, too, but I can't remember where. What if this person actually has psychic powers, too? Maybe he's related to me_. The hotel came up on the street. Well, I'm stopping here. Good night, Alex.  
  
Good night. James, do you want to go hiking tomorrow? That mountain, right there? She asked, pointing to the mountain, closest to the bar.  
  
Sure! Sounds fun! James said. I'll meet you here, tomorrow, then.  
  
Okay! See you tomorrow! Alex ran for the hotel, as James watched.  
  
James, said a voice behind him. James jumped, then turned around.  
  
Who are you? James asked. And how do you know my name? Mewtwo held out his three fingered hand.   
  
James, who was that girl?  
  
My boss' daughter, Alex.  
  
Really. Can you do me a favor?  
  
Uh, what is it?  
  
If she asks about me, don't tell her. No matter what.  
  
Right! You can count on me!  
  
Jessie said, behind him. Who are you talking to?  
  
Oh, hi, Jessie! James said, turning around. I'm talking to– he turned around and Mewtwo was gone. Myself, I guess.  
  
Well, come on, Einstein, Meowth said. We have to get somewhere to sleep.  
  
********************  
Please Review ^^ Thanks guys! You're the greatest!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Six  
  


The next morning, the sun was still shinning. Alex went outside to meet James. He was there, as promised.  
  
Good morning, Alex, James said, happily. He had a backpack on, and normal clothes (not the Team Rocket shirt).  
  
Morning, James, she said. She had jeans and a t-shirt on. Ready to go hiking?  
  
Yep! I brought a first aid kit, a fire building kit, a few flares, a guide to plants and Pokémon, and a couple of canteens.  
  
Look at him, Jessie said, obviously jealous. He's being all so nice to her. He wouldn't stop talking about her last night, either.  
  
I wouldn't know, Meowth said. I fell asleep in the beginning.  
  
They seemed to have such a great time. Going to restaurants, playing in the park, window shopping, everything! Jessie said, angrily. But this time we won't be left out of the fun!  
  
Wow! You've never been hiking? Alex asked James.  
  
Not really. I can think of a few times where we had to climb up a mountain, but that was job related.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mewtwo sat in his cave, trying to find the girl that he saw on his screen.  
  
_Where is she? Wouldn't she be near the hotel? No, she wanted to go hiking_. Mewtwo stood and walked to the entrance of the cave, listening. He didn't hear them. He walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a great day for a hike! Misty exclaimed. The fresh mountain air, the beautiful forest–  
  
The cute bug Pokémon! Ash said, taking out the Pokédex.  
  
Misty screamed, jumping into Brock's arms.  
  
Aw, Misty, it's just a Ladyba, Brock said, pointing.  
  
  
  
Misty said. The only bug Pokémon I can stand. Suddenly, the Ladyba ran away.  
  
said a voice.  
  
There was Alex and James.  
  
Alex, we shouldn't be talking to them, James said to her, turning and walking away.  
  
  
  
Do you want to hike with us? Alex asked. James froze.  
  
  
  
It's okay, James, Alex said, smiling. I can trust them.  
  
I don't know...  
  
Come on, James, Ash said. It'll be fun!  
  
We won't tell Meowth or Jessie about it either, Misty promised.  
  
You have to promise, though, James said.  
  
We promise.  
  
Pika pika chu! James gave a quick nod.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
_Construction is complete, sir, said the grunt, when Giovanni stepped out of the limo. We have watch cameras on line. We're undercover in a factory near here.  
  
Good job. All we have to do is wait for him, Giovanni said. Show me to the warehouse!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Let's take a break, Ash said, as they approached a clearing.  
  
James said.  
  
Pikachu chirped, in agreement. They sat down. Alex sat by herself, at the far end of the clearing.  
  
_Ai_.  
  
_That voice_, she thought. _It's him! I thought I might find him up here!_ She looked around, but saw nobody. _That's strange_.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mewtwo was nearby, but couldn't see the little girl over the bushes. He was hiding, listening to conversations.  
  
Pikachu is the best Pokémon in the world! Ash declared. I'm sure he could beat whatever Gary has!  
  
Yeah, but Gary only cares about strong Pokémon. He doesn't catch every Pokémon he sees, Misty said. Like those thirty Tauros you have.  
  
Hey! There's nothing wrong with having more than one of the same Pokémon! Ash snapped.  
  
Then why didn't you catch another Pikachu?  
  
Because I like my Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu said, sensing something nearby. It sat up straight, it's ears up. Ash noticed this.  
  
What's wrong, Pikachu? Ash asked.  
  
he said, running towards the bushes, where Mewtwo was hiding. Pikachu saw Mewtwo. He said.  
  
_Pikachu, don't tell anyone I'm here, okay?  
  
_Pika pika, Pikachu said, nodding. He went back.  
  
What was it? Ash asked.  
  
Pikachu asked, confused.  
  
What was in the bush?  
  
Pika! Pika pika pika chu chu!  
  
You had to use the bathroom?  
  
it said, nodding. James stood.  
  
Well, let's go, he said.  
  
Misty said. Brock, Ash and Misty stood, brushing themselves off. They started to walk.  
  
Come on, Alex, James said.  
  
Alex said, standing and brushing herself off. Mewtwo's eyes grew wide.  
  
_Ai!_ He thought. _There's no way she's not her! _She turned around, for a second, looking at the bush.  
  
called James.  
  
I'm coming! she yelled back. She walked towards the bush. Mewtwo held his breath, hoping that she won't look.  
  
James said, taking her arm. She jumped. Come on.  
  
Alex said, following after James. Mewtwo sighed.  
  
_That was close._ He stood, watching her disappear. _She's Ai. There's no doubt now. But, how am I going to confront her?_ Mewtwo's senses picked up something. _No, not now,_ he thought, turning towards the direction of the construction. _I'll deal with it later. Ai's more important now_. A blue glow appeared around him and he lifted off the ground. _I must follow them. The best way to confront her is to kidnap her, even though I don't like the idea_.  
  
**********************  
Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Seven  
  


_I can sense him near. But where is he? Is he following us? Is he hiking up the mountain, too? Why can't we catch up to him?_ Alex was getting frustrated.  
  
We're almost to the top! Ash said, happily.  
  
Pika! Pika!  
  
I can't wait! James said, equally excited. The view will be beautiful. Alex stopped. No one noticed her stopping.  
  
_A cave? How neat!_ Alex thought. _They won't miss me if I take a quick peek in_. She quickly ran to the cave and looked in. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly, someone grabbed her mouth, their other arm wrapped around her arms. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She started to struggle.  
  
Ai. She stopped struggling. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. You and I are the same. You said so, yourself. Mewtwo quickly looked around. He took her into the cave, still a hand over her mouth and his arm wrapped around her.  
  
_Who are you? Why are you doing this?  
  
_I'll explain everything in a little while. Mewtwo continued deeper and deeper into the cave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here we are! Ash said. We're at the top!  
  
James asked, looking everywhere. Alex, where are you?! If this is some game, it's not very funny!  
  
Do you think she wondered off while we were walking? Misty asked, concerned.  
  
I don't see her, Brock said. Let's back track a little. We know she was following us after we left the clearing. She couldn't have gotten far.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why hasn't he come yet? Giovanni asked, angrily.  
  
I don't know, sir, the grunt said. I'm sure he's aware of it. Maybe he has other plans, or knows it's a trap.  
  
Ignorant fool! A Pokémon isn't that intelligent! Giovanni snapped. Keep monitoring! I'm going back to the hotel. Call if anything happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why have you taken me here? Who are you? Alex asked, as she was put down. She turned around and saw him. she said, a little more afraid. What are you?  
  
There's so much to tell you. Do you not remember me, Ai?  
  
Ai? Who's Ai? I'm Alex.  
  
No, Ai's your true name. Aitwo.  
  
Alex asked. I don't know what you mean.  
  
You're cloned, just like me.  
  
No! There's no way I could be cloned! Alex yelled. I'm not cloned! I'm not some science experiment. Then she quieted. She looked at her hands. You mean, there's a little girl somewhere who's exactly like me? With my same personality and intelligence?  
  
No one can be exactly like you. Mewtwo reached out to touch her, but she turned away. Mewtwo looked hurt. The one I'm cloned from is nothing like me, either. Alex turned around.  
  
You were cloned? she asked, standing. She slowly circled him. That's why you don't look like any Pokémon I've seen. Who were you cloned from? A Meowth? An Abra? Or some rare Pokémon, like, uh, I don't know, Mew?  
  
I was cloned from Mew. She sat back down in front of him. She put her face in her hands. Mewtwo kneeled down. You don't have any memory of the cloning or me, do you?  
  
she whispered. The doctor said I lost my memory in the explosion. I don't remember anything past five years ago. She looked up at him. Mewtwo turned away. she said, smiling. Your purple eyes seem familiar.  
  
My eyes?  
  
Yes. I don't remember where, but they seemed familiar. That's why I waited for you, yesterday at the place I saw you. I wanted to see what you looked like.  
  
You should leave. James, Ash, Brock and Misty are looking for you.  
  
You know their names? How?  
  
They've helped me, two times before. Ask them. Maybe they'll tell you. Mewtwo walked deeper into the cave.  
  
she called, standing. I didn't get your name! He stopped.  
  
If I'm cloned from Mew, what would you think my name is? He kept walking.  
  
she said, quietly. _But how did I know that? I guess I'd never know_. Abra, come out! she said.  
  
  
  
she said. The scene changed, and they were standing outside the cave.  
  
called James' voice.  
  
Alex, where are you? Misty called.  
  
Hey Alex! Ash called.  
  
Thanks Abra. Return. She ran to meet them.  
  
She said, happily.  
  
James said, hugging her. Where have you been?  
  
I stopped to look at something and when I looked up, you guys were gone, she said.  
  
Well, let's go back. It's getting late and your father won't be happy.  
  
Alex said. James let her climb on his back, then started after Ash, Misty and Brock. Alex looked back, trying to see the cave. _I felt something when I was near you, Mewtwo. Like a puzzle piece had been found. I, I want to know you, more and become your friend. Maybe I'm not this Ai, but you're lonely, too. Please, I want to see you, again.  
  
_**********************  
Thanks for reviewing! You guys are the greatest!!   
Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Eight  
  


He hasn't come, yet?! Giovanni yelled, over the phone.  
  
No sir, said the grunt. It's been four days since we built the thing.  
  
Well, send out some of our people. It'll be tempting for him. I want a picture of that creature, soon. My patience is running out! He slammed the phone down.  
  
Alex, left from her hiding spot, and returned to her room. It was late evening. She shut the door, quietly, then turned around. She jumped, then sighed.  
  
She said, happily. She ran over to him and hugged him. I'm glad you decided to come and see me. He didn't say anything, just stroked her hair. She looked up into his face. So, what's going on? Dad said that there's something in the woods.  
  
It's a trap. Giovanni wants to lure me out, in order to get a glimpse of me. I'm not that easily tricked.  
  
I know. Alex sat beside him on the bed. What's it like?  
  
Hm?  
  
What's it like, knowing that you're a clone? Mewtwo looked towards the open balcony.  
  
At first, it was anger. I hated humans, because I was betrayed by them. Then, I learned that I'm no different than anyone else. Mewtwo looked at her.  
  
Will you destroy it?  
  
I don't have a choice. Team Rocket won't use this area for their purposes. I won't let them. It's going to be hard, trying not to let them see me, but I have to try. Alex took Mewtwo's hand.  
  
Good luck, Mewtwo, she said. He stood and walked out onto the balcony. Alex followed. Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. Mewtwo looked at her. He slightly smiled.  
  
I will. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. The blue glow appeared and he took off. If anything does happen to me, I won't let them take me alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's strange, Ash said. He was sitting on the window sill, staring out.  
  
Brock asked.  
  
Team Rocket has been here for four days, and nothing's happening. It's like they're waiting for something. Suddenly, his eyes widened. It looks like... Mewtwo.  
  
What did you say? Misty asked, peeking out of the bathroom. The shower was still going.  
  
I saw Mewtwo! Ash said, excitedly. He was flying through the sky!  
  
That's why Team Rocket's here! Brock said.  
  
  
  
They're after Mewtwo, again! Brock said.  
  
But I thought Mewtwo made them forget about him, Ash said.  
  
Hm, that's right. But, if Team Rocket is trying to do something around here, wouldn't it seem that Mewtwo would try and stop it?  
  
That's right! Misty said. Mewtwo doesn't like Team Rocket, so Team Rocket is probably trying to build something. But, if Mewtwo destroys it, it would be suspicious. That's why Alex's father is here!  
  
Oh, then there's nothing we can do, Ash said, disappointed.  
  
It looks like you've put all the pieces together.  
  
Mewtwo came in the room.  
  
I had a hard time finding you four.  
  
Mewtwo, are you going to- Brock began.  
  
I have to, Mewtwo interrupted. I cannot allow Team Rocket to destroy this place. I don't care if it costs me my life, as long as Ai still lives.  
  
Ai? Who's that? Ash asked.  
  
  
  
She was a little girl, cloned before me. She taught me important things: how to count, the alphabet, anything I asked. She was my best friend. We both used telepathy, so we created our own world, where we played. There was a cloned Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. But, the cloning process was dangerous and destroyed them. However, Ai somehow survived. I don't know how and she has no memory of it. Mewtwo looked out the window. I must protect Alex.  
  
Brock asked. That's Ai? Mewtwo nodded. So, she's the little girl who was your friend.  
  
I must go. I have a score to settle.  
  
Wait! Let us go with you! Misty said.  
  
No. This is between Giovanni and me. I can't let you become involved this time. Mewtwo flew out the window, as fast as he came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessie said.  
  
  
  
Do you like that little girl more than us?  
  
Of course not! You two are my family!  
  
We are? I'm so touched, Meowth said, wiping the tears away.  
  
I mean, James said, standing. Without you two, we wouldn't have the team motto, right?  
  
Suddenly, the music started playing. Prepare for trouble!  
  
Make it double.  
  
To protect the world from devastation.  
  
To announce all evils in this nation.  
  
To announce the evils of truth and love.  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
  
  
  
  
  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth, that's right! Meowth stopped the music.  
  
That was so beautiful, Jessie said.   
  
We're just one big happy family! James said, happily.  
  
Group hug! Meowth said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_There it is_, Mewtwo thought, looking at the building. He took a deep breath. _Giovanni will spot me. Cameras are all around it. It doesn't matter. I'll be protecting this city and my best friend. I don't know how fast they can find me, but Alex, I hope your memory returns. Remember the fun times we had, and everything you taught me. _Mewtwo closed his eyes, for a moment, remembering playing tag, staying up late talking, and crying for her, at what seemed her death. His eyes began to glow blue. I might die, but I don't care. At least one of us will live!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex hadn't moved from the spot. She was in her pajamas, but she didn't care.  
  
she said.  
  
_Hm?_  
  
Do you think he'll be okay?  
  
_He told you that he will, didn't he?  
_  
Yes, but I'm so concerned about him. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Alex ran to that side of the balcony. she said, turning around and going back in. Be careful. Abra followed after her. Two eyes watched her, from the other balcony.  
  
*********************  
Please Review ^^ I'm flamer friendly!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Nine  
  


It was cloudy and overcast, when Alex ran up the mountain the next day. She was alone. The wind was blowing against her, as if trying to keep her off the mountain.  
  
_I have to see if he's okay_, she thought. She kept going, until she reached the cave. She stopped, panting, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Hello, Alex, said a voice behind her. She turned. There was Giovanni.  
  
Dad? Why are you up here? she asked, shocked.  
  
The same reason you are. To see Mewtwo. She gasped. He smiled. I may not remember him, but he didn't ease important files back at the compound pertaining to himself and the other cloning experiments. He was being careless. Now, I've found a new way to convince him to become my puppet. Suddenly, Team Rocket members appeared, everywhere. Seize her!  
  
Alex said. The psychic Pokémon came out. _Teleport! Find Ash and James, quickly!  
  
Right!  
  
_Get the Abra! Giovanni ordered. Two of the men grabbed Alex's arms. Abra teleported, before being caught. It doesn't matter. Now, into the cave!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Mewtwo doesn't need us, then I guess we should leave, Misty said, trying to convince herself, as she packed. Ash still stared out the window.  
  
Besides, we'd probably be in the way, Brock said.  
  
We weren't in the way the other time. We helped him, Ash said.  
  
Pikachu said, grimly. Suddenly, Abra appeared.  
  
Ash said. An Abra!  
  
Abra! Abra, bra, bra, Abra! It said.  
  
Pika? Pika pika. Chu chu pika.  
  
Br bra A bra Abra.  
  
Pikachu went to Ash.  
  
What did it say? Pikachu explained to Ash.  
  
What?! Alex is in trouble? Ash exclaimed.  
  
it nodded.  
  
Can you take us there? Abra shook it's head. Uh, why not?  
_  
I have to find James_, it said, using telepathy.  
  
Oh. Well, where is it?  
  
_In the mountain, where you found her five days ago. There's a cave nearby where Mewtwo lives. She was caught there. I have to go find him. _And Abra teleported away.  
  
Come on, Ash said, running out of the room. Mewtwo and Alex need our help!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Call for him, Giovanni ordered. Alex, reluctantly, did.  
  
she called. _Mewtwo, it's me, Alex. Please don't come. Dad has me captive and is trying to hurt you.  
  
_What? Mewtwo said. He was further down in the cave and he had heard Alex's telepathy.  
  
_Please, save yourself. You're my only friend. I won't be able to stand seeing you get hurt_.  
  
If I do what she says, she'll get hut, he said to himself. I can't let them hurt her! _Alex, I'm coming_.  
  
No! Don't! she screamed. One of the two hit her, hard. She fell on the ground. Mewtwo! Please! she wailed. The grunt kept hitting her, but she would only scream louder. Suddenly, the grunt flew backwards and into the wall. Mewtwo stood before them, glowing blue.  
  
Leave her alone! he demanded. His glow disappeared.  
  
she said. You shouldn't have cam-  
  
Ah, Mewtwo, Giovanni said. Now I remember. It was the same day I found Alex wandering around, aimlessly on Cinnabar Island, your birthplace. He bent down and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. That I also saw you, the creation of the late Dr. Fuji. Mewtwo made a low growl. You don't want me to hurt her, do you? Mewtwo looked at Alex, helplessly. Giovanni smiled, seeing the most powerful Pokémon obeying him gave him pleasure. You erased my memory back at Purity Cannon, not knowing of Alex, or knowing that you would meet back with her and she would be your end.  
  
I'm sorry, Mewtwo, she said, tears forming in her eyes. I didn't know I-  
  
Giovanni snapped, about to slap her.  
  
What do you want, Giovanni? Mewtwo asked.  
  
You, of course. He looked back up at Mewtwo. But now, I have a different way of trying to control you. He turned around, forcing Alex to walk with him. Mewtwo followed.  
  
Alex said. Don't do this. Please, listen to me. I don't want you to be hurt.  
  
I'm not thinking about myself, Alex. I'm thinking about you.  
  
Then, don't call me Alex anymore. Call me Ai.  
  
I will. Outside, the group had put up two metallic poles. It wasn't turned on, yet.  
  
This machine, Giovanni said. Will weaken all of your psychic abilities. Then, it will manipulate your brain and force you to become my slave, forever. He pressed a button and the machines started to hum. Much different from my other creation, eh? Mewtwo snorted, then started, slowly towards the machines. He stopped, once he was infront of her.  
  
_Ai, I'll always be with you. No matter what, don't forget me, for what I was._ He continued on.  
  
she said, before he stepped through. He looked back. Thank you. Thank you for crying for me. I'll return the favor, my dear friend. Mewtwo smiled, closing his eyes.  
  
Then, thank you for your tears, Ai. He stepped in it. A pink layer formed over his skin. Ai turned away. She couldn't watch, even though it was blurred by tears.  
  
*********************  
Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Ten  
  


Come on! Ash yelled. We have to hurry! Brock and Misty fell behind. Pikachu kept up to speed with Ash.  
  
Suddenly, he ran into someone and they both fell.  
  
It's the twerp! said a familiar voice.  
  
Ash said. He had ran into James. Misty and Brock caught up.  
  
It's Jessie and Meowth! Brock said.  
  
Are you going, too? Ash asked.  
  
Of course, Jessie said. We might be bad guys, but we do a reputation for doing some good.  
  
Alright! Thanks, Team Rocket! Misty said.  
  
But don't let it get to your head, James said. This is revenge for all those times the boss has neglected us.  
  
Oh, okay, Ash said.  
  
Abra called.  
  
There he goes! Jessie said, running after Abra. Everyone followed after. Abra went straight to where they were. No one was around guarding them. Ai was tied up, to a tree, crying as Mewtwo struggled against the machines.  
  
it said.  
  
Ai asked, looking up. The others came to the clearing. James! Meowth! Jessie! Ash! Misty! Brock!  
  
Ash said. How do we stop this thing?  
  
The... machines... must... turn..... off.  
  
Mewtwo, hang on, Ai said, as Abra untied her.  
  
It's shut, like the other machines were, Brock said.  
  
Then it must have the same weakness, Ash said. Pikachu, all you have to do is destroy one.  
  
Pikachu started it's electric attack. It began to rain.  
  
Ash said, looking up at the sky.  
  
Ai said, walking up to him.  
  
Stay..... back. I can't..... let you...... get hurt.  
  
We're the same, Mewtwo, Ai said. We're both a two.  
  
Ai... She closed her eyes, and started to glow a soft blue.  
  
Misty said.  
  
She's just like Mewtwo, Brock said.  
  
What is going on?! Giovanni asked, coming back.   
  
We won't let you pass, Ash said. All of their Pokémon came out (other than the ones who don't do good in rain.) Ai's power grew. Then she opened her eyes, releasing an energy greater than anything known. Abra's eyes turned red, and it contributed, too. The machine started to make noises, as it reached it's breaking point.  
  
Do you think you can defeat me? Leader of the most notorious group in the world?! You're all fools! Even if you manage to free Mewtwo, he'll be too weak to help! The machine shattered. Ai's glow faded, and she fell to her knees. Mewtwo was released from the machine and he fell on her.  
  
she said, hugging him.  
  
Ai. Abra came towards them.  
  
it said.  
  
Thanks for helping, Abra, Ai said. Abra closed it's eyes, then a bright light came from it. It's evolving to a Kadabra! Ai said, excitedly. It can use the recover technique on you!  
  
What?! This can't be! Giovanni said, in horror.  
  
it said.  
  
Good! Kadabra! Use Recover on Mewtwo!  
  
Kadabra's eyes started to glow red. Strength began to return to him. He sat up, instead of laying on Ai.  
  
Thank you, Ai. Not just for your tears, but for your help, as well. Mewtwo leaned over and kissed her forehead. Then he stood, his eyes grew blue, the glow around him was like a flame. You shall pay! Not only for what you've done to me, but what you've done to Ai, as well. You shall never remember me!  
  
*************************  
Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  


Chapter Eleven  
  


What happened? Ash asked, looking around. They were back in the hotel room.  
  
I don't know, Brock said. Last thing I remember was a bright light.  
  
Yeah, me too, Misty agreed.  
  
  
  
What happened to Mewtwo and Ai? Brock and Misty exchanged glances.  
  
I guess we'll never know, Brock said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's better like this, I guess, James said, as the three lifted off in the Meowth head balloon. We didn't try to steal Pikachu for once and we turned against our boss, openly.  
  
Well, look on the bright side, James, Jessie said. Mewtwo made the boss forget everything and there's always tomorrow to steal Pikachu.  
  
That's right! Meowth said. We'll be able to steal him, tomorrow, when they least expect it! The three laugh evilly.  
  
Team Rocket's going off again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ai, Mewtwo said, as they were flying.  
  
Ai asked, looking over at him.  
  
Something has been puzzling me. How did you survive the cloning? I only survived because I was stronger. Ai looked ahead.  
  
I really don't remember, Mewtwo, she said. After you faded away, everything is dark. Daddy must have found a way to keep me bearly alive.  
  
Hm.  
  
Mewtwo, you stayed alive, no matter what. I'm proud of you. Mewtwo smiled and took her hand. Oh, I brought Kadabra with me. We can play together and everything, just like we used to.  
  
That sounds fun. _Ai, you don't know the countless days I've spent just thinking about you. I couldn't let your memory go. Now that you're back with me, things will be just like they were before, only better. You can still tell me stories and we can play tag, just like before. Yet, this time, we're in the real world. No one knows where we're going, neither do we. Just being with you makes me feel complete.  
_  
They turned into the setting sun, and disappeared from sight.  
  
THE END  
  
***********************  
A short conclusion. Thanks for the reviews! They've been appreciated.


End file.
